You Can Let Go
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: Her father was there to teach her to ride her first broom. Her father was there to give her away when she got married. But now Ginny has to be there for him. Can she bare to tell him what she knows he most desperately needs to hear? Songfic


Another song fic! I have so many of these. First off, if you don't like the story, don't review because I don't really care what you think. On the other hand, if you like it, REVIEW A MILLION TIMES.

I had this idea, but it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. I don't like it at all, but who cares, I'll post it. The song does not belong to me. It's called **You can let go by Crystal Shawanda.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER COMES FROM THE BRILLIANT MIND OF JKR.**

**SOME SPOILERS FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. **

Beautiful Trix

* * *

_You Can Let Go_

It was a warm summer day, no rain in sight. Kinda odd for London's weather, but the inhabitants weren't complaining one bit. A small, little girl sat on a broom shakily. She was a witch so she had been on a broom before, but this time was different. This time she was alone on it. Her father wasn't sitting behind her. He stood at her side, holding onto the broom as it levitated a few feet from the ground. The girl had pigtails in her red hair, her hazel eyes were filled with fear and excitement. Her tan skin hardly covered the faint freckles that were starting to appear on her face. The girl took a shaky breath and the broom started to fly, slow at first. Her father continued to hold on, just in case, his little girl fell.

"Okay Ginny, just say when." Her father told her as they started to pick up speed.

The little girl nodded and had a rush of adrenaline as the broom flew faster, wind hitting her in the face blowing back her pigtails; her father now had to run to keep up with the broom. But he didn't let go. Not until she said when.

_Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat_

Ginny couldn't believe it. She was actually flying. Now she didn't have to sit in the yard and watch her older brothers flying without her. She can fly with them. They didn't have to tease her anymore. This was freedom!

As her confidence grew, she opened her mouth and hollered "You can let go now daddy, I think I'm ready to do this on my own."

Ginny took a deep breath as she felt her father's hand leave the broomstick. She grinned happily as she felt herself still flying. She put on a burst of speed and headed toward the little lane outside her house. Arthur Weasley watched, smiling proudly at his little girl.

_I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street_

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
__To do this on my own  
__It's still__ a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go_

It was summer yet again. The weather was warm, no sign of rain at all. Only this time, it was 13 years later. The little 5 year old grew up into a beautiful woman. She was 18, wearing a beautiful gown of white. Her dream was finally coming true. She was in her parents' backyard, under a big tent, surrounded by family and friends. She felt butterflies as her father walked her down the aisle. She could see her mother, sitting in the front row, crying. Every thought flew from her mind as she reached the love of her life waiting at the altar. His green eyes lit up as he saw her.

_I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife_

An old, balding man looked up at Arthur and asked "Who gives this woman to this man?

Ginny looked up at her father and saw the tears fill his eyes. Ginny smiled and placed her hand on her father's hand that still held tightly to her own arm.

She leaned up and whispered "You can let go now daddy, you can let go, I think I'm ready to do this on my own, It still feels a little bit scary, but you can let go."

_When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear_

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
__It still feels__ a little bit scary  
But I want you to know_

_  
_

Arthur nodded and let go of his little girl's arm. He took her hand and kissed the top gently before handing it to the hand of the only man that he would trust his daughter with.

"Her mother and I do." Arthur said to the preacher.

Ginny smiled at her dad. Arthur returned it and sat down by his wife. Molly took his hand and whispered "Arthur, we're not losing a daughter. We're gaining a son." Arthur couldn't speak, so he just nodded instead.

_I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go_

The years flew by quickly. It had been 45 years since her father was out in the yard, teaching her to ride a broom for the first time. It had been 32 years since her father had given her away in their very own backyard. Ginny had 3 babies of her own. Three babies that were each starting their own lives. James was 25 and had a successful quidditch career. Albus was 24 and was teaching at Hogwarts. And her baby girl, Lily was 22, and was getting ready to change her last name.

It was a dark summer afternoon. If it wasn't for the rain coming down hard outside, it would have been a warm day. Ginny sat by the bed in a hospital room. Her father lay sleeping on the bed. He was the only parent she had left. Her mother had died only a few years previous. Arthur looked so pale and frail in that bed. Ginny couldn't believe it. Her father had always been the strongest man she had known. Now he was just wasting away.

_It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room_

The door opened and a nurse walked in. Ginny barely glanced her way. The nurse walked over to Arthur and started to check the machines that he was hooked up too. She then turned to check Arthur. After her check up, she turned to look at Ginny.

"You know…..he's only hanging on for you." The nurse told Ginny gently.

Ginny turned her face away from the nurse. She didn't want to show the tears cascading down her face. The nurse nodded to her and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Ginny wiped her eyes, but the tears still fell.

'_You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said,_

She stood up shakily from the chair and climbed into the hospital bed. She cuddled up to her father. Her heart was breaking, but she knew it had to be done.

_My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

Her voice broke as she said, "You can let go now daddy, you can let go. Your little girl is ready to do this on my own. It's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now daddy. You can let go."

She kissed his cheek and whispered again, "You can let go."

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go_

_  
_

An hour later, Arthur Weasley was gone. Ginny kissed his cheek once more and stood up. She walked from the room. Tears still fell down her face as she called the family to tell them.

_You can let go_


End file.
